disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Walt Disney Resort Berlin's Kingdom of Time
This is Walt Disney Resort Berlin's second gate which is based on different time periods. The park includes 11 themed areas. 'Themed Areas' Museum of Exploration: No attractions but one sorcerers of the magic kingdom like experience, shops and restaurants. The Stone Age: ''' Countdown to extinction: The ride as we know it but longer and more dinosaurs. Dinosaur live!: A ride similair to walking with dinosaurs but following Aladar's story. Pterodactyl flyers: A dumbo like spinner themed to several flying dinosaurs. '''The Ice Age: Mammoth falls: A water ride where we encounter several animals like mammoths, giant beavers and giant sloths. Sabletooth mountain: An expedition everest like ride themed to a time traveler's problem. Sabletooths have attacked him and he can't escape the mountain since his time watch fell from the mountain. Middle Ages: The Sword in the Stone: A dark ride themed to the Disney classic. Lancelots royal parade: A carousel themed to medieval horses Merlins rainbow journey: An outdoor rollercoaster where we have to help Merlin finding all the colours which madam Mim stole. Dragon tops: A rollercoaster themed to a castle where a princess is guarded by a dragon. Save her by racing through this medieval castle. Quest for Excalibur: A river rapids ride themed to the legends of the medieval times. You'll encounter Arthur, dragons, witches and many more. Ancient Greece: Legend of Olympus: A rollercoaster on mount olympus. Mythica: An indoor spinner coaster themed to the myths and legends of Greece. You'll encounter gods and monsters like Hydra and the minotaur. Odysseus' seven voyages: A ride similair to the Sinbad ride but with full scale characters. Poseidon: A water ride where Poseidon splashes us into the ancient Greek bay. Egypt: The Eye of Anubis: A rollercoaster similair to the mummy coaster but with Anubis' revenge. Camel Ride: A ride where we actually ride real camels. We'll see many different things. Ra: A rollercoaster themed to the Egyptian God. We'll soar through the skies in this floorless coaster ride. Nile Cruise: A ride similair to jungle cruise but only on the Nile. We also see some ancient Egyptian people, hippos and crocodiles. Ramses' temple The Early modern period: Columbus journey to the new world: An indoor splash ride about Columbus' journey to the Americas Inventors: An audio animatronic show featuring some of the greatest inventors from the early modern period. Renaissance: Leonardo's workshop: A mystic manor like ride but now we'll soar through the scenes where Leonardo's inventions come to life. Volo de DaVinchi: A ride similair to Europapark Germany's ride. Industrialization: Enterprise: A rollercoaster themed to the one which was planned for Disney's America. Rickety train: A seven dwarfs mine train/ big thunder mountain railroad like ride themed to a few tests of the first steam trains. Time center: The Timekeeper: The ride as we know it but with more scenes and more effects. River of Time: The ride like spaceship Earth but now it's a boat ride. There will be new scenes too and no more your own future interactive features. Timeracers: A rollercoaster similair to test track but now on motors. You'll race through different time periods and historical adventures like an encounter with a t-rex, an attack by Napoleon, an eruption in Pompeii and many more. City of the future: The peoplemover: The ride as we know it but with new scenes since this is really based on a city of the future. Space mountain: The ride as we know it. City of future: A dark ride touring us through the city of future. Flying cars: A dumbo like spinner with flying cars. Robot invasion: A shooter ride where we stop robots who got a virus. Category:Theme Parks